C'mon
by BlackBirdGhost
Summary: Starts off on the day the Door Lord took Princess Bubblegum's favorite shirt. Things get interesting to say the least. What happens when Marshall Lee shows up and Marceline is "too distasteful." Just a little story that took up way too much space in my mind. It doesn't seem like much at first but it will get better. Bubbline, MarshallxMarceline, ultimately up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that popped into my head one day and I just went with it. I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters. This is only the first chapter and I know it isn't very good or original but I'll take any reviews to make the rest of the story better. I hope you enjoy it.**

As the door lord took my favorite night shirt, the one Marceline had given me so many years ago, I could feel my throat constrict. Of all my material possessions this held the most history. This was the only one I didn't want to lose, not when I had already lost her. I chased after him, and found myself in a familiar setting, her voice called out but I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

After he disappeared behind the door with many displeased faces I banged on it. I couldn't lose it. Not now. I have to admit I wasn't paying much attention to the people surrounding us, taking BMO apart to create music had me pretty distracted, until I heard that familiar voice singing again.

"La da da da da,"

I looked up surprised, she had a ridiculous outfit on, a yellow sunhat and matching cleaning gloves.

"I'm gonna bury you in the ground," she was staring right at me, I could feel a blush but I quickly tried to hide it with an expression of anger.

"La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you with my sound,

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

I'm gonna..."

"Marceline, that's too distasteful!" I could tell I struck a nerve when she looked at me with a hurt expression, maybe I shouldn't have used those exact words but I really couldn't think when she was around.

"Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!" Before I could even retort she rose higher and started playing.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal subjects do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you,

Well... I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist

But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you

So... why do I want to?

Why do I want to...

To... bury you in the ground,

And drink the blood from your… Ugh!" The door must react to the truth because now the displeased faces were back. I stared at her, angry, confused, but most of all surprised. She hadn't sung with that way to me in a very long time. Granted I drove her to it, but still the emotion was there. Did she still love me after all this time? Glob knows how many nights I stood up thinking of her after I put her name on the blacklist, regretting it with every ounce of sugar in me. Could it be that after all this time all I ever had to do was apologize?

After I ran back into the door from which we came I stayed in Marceline's kitchen waiting for her to eventually appear. Finn and Jake ran by, quick enough not to see me, but Marceline noticed. She always did.

"What are you doing here princess," there was a lot of bitterness that had never been there before. She floated away without an answer.

"We need to talk Marceline," her bass hit a couple low notes.

"I remember the last time we did that princess, do you remember that day? The day you decided to ban me from your kingdom? To break my heart?" she was shouting now, her hair sticking up on all ends fueling, she started hissing and I really didn't know what to do.

"That hasn't stopped you from living out here." She hissed and her eyes became the dark spheres I flinched and looked away.

"Get Out, can't you tell I don't want you here?"

"That's not what you said in the song,"

"It was just a stupid song, a song I wrote years ago" she said through gritted teeth, "now if you will." She opened the door and pointed outside. I sighed and shook my head.

"I just wanted to apologize Marcy," the tears were threatening to fall now; "I miss you."

"Don't you get it princess? You were right that day, I don't belong with you, I'm too…" her eyes betrayed her and turned back to their original color, "distasteful." With that she slammed the door behind me and started played her bass very loudly.

"Marceline!" I banged on the door trying to get her attention back, she couldn't leave me again. I could tell she wasn't going to open the door so I started the trek back to the castle. My heart weighing down every step. I made the mistake of letting her go once before, and as a good scientist I learn from my mistakes, I'd make things right even if it meant one hundred failed experi-uh attempts.

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad, reviews are welcome and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter. Like i said reviews are always welcome. As always Adventure Time isn't mine. **

The first thing I did when I got back to the castle was take Marceline off of the Candy Kingdom's blacklist. I'd put her there because of a recurring argument, one that cost us our relationship.

_I heard a familiar tapping at the window and turned around to see Marceline holding a grey rose. I opened the door and let her float inside. I put the rose down and wrapped my arms around her neck._

"_I missed you," was all she said before slamming her lips against mine. Our hands were now wandering reaching for familiar territory. I pulled away to gasp, she had a way of always taking my breath away in moments like this._

"_Where were you, I was worried sick." She shook her head and leaned forward, this time however I avoided the kiss, there was no way she was avoiding the conversation. "I'm serious Marcy, you always do this."_

"_Bonnie, I have a kingdom to run; I never harass you about how much work you do here. I understand you're a busy monarch, just like me."_

"_I know but you always come back scratched or bruised, where do your people reside and why isn't anyone protecting you?" She sighed and disentangled herself from me._

"_I can't tell you where it is because I swore myself to secrecy. As for the cuts, why does it even matter? I'm a vampire they're healed by the next day anyway." I could tell she was lying about the secrecy thing, how could she lie to me? Was she hiding something?_

"_Marcy, don't lie to me, where do you disappear to for weeks at a time?"_

"_I told you I-"_

"_Stop lying! I know you're a vampire and think you can just keep me as a plaything-"_

"_Whoa, what does me being a vampire have to do with anything?"_

"_Stop interrupting me, Glob Marceline sometimes you can be so-"_

"_So what Princess? So vampire-ish?" _

"_So Distasteful!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry Princess; sorry I can't be a Goddess like yourself."_

"_I can't talk to you when you're like this!" _

"_Like what princess? Like this?!" she turned into her large bat form and started hissing. Suddenly a few guards jumped in the room trying to defend me. She threw them against the wall and started towards me. _

"_Marceline, don't take one more step or-"_

"_Or what Princess?"_

"_Or I'll put you on the blacklist!" She chuckled throwing the list at me. She took a few more steps in my direction; I had a promise to keep my people safe. Marceline had never been this destructive before, but she was dangerous. Fear clouded my judgment and I put her name of the list. The next few moments went by so fast that I didn't even have time to think. The gumball guardian took her away, but what I saw wasn't the creature she had become, but my dear Marceline, fighting against him. The hat she had been wearing was knocked off and she was completely exposed to the sun. She screamed in pain as the gumball threw her out of the kingdom._

I was so stupid, and young, putting my fear before my heart was never a good idea. I looked at the list closely and saw many of the most horrific monsters to cross the kingdom on it. No wonder she was so angry, by putting her name there I had called her a monster. Adding insult to injury.

"Stupid," I shook my head and erased her name; the next order of business was putting her on the list of invitees to the upcoming ball. I wanted her to be there, Glob knows she always looked sexy in a dress. With improper thoughts of Marceline and a serious blush on my face I sent one of my candy subjects to deliver the invitation, now all there was to do was wait and look at the results.

Marceline's POV

After the princess left I strummed my bass quietly, the nerve of her, ugh sometimes that girl was so thick. How could she honestly break up with me, literally kicking me out of her precious kingdom, and then 50 years later come here with a weak apology. What was she hoping for? Was she honestly expecting me to come back flying into her arms and forget everything? It was stupid falling in love with a mortal in the first place.

Something slid under my door.

"Huh?" I looked at the pink frilly envelope on the floor. I picked it up and could smell the sugar from here. Inside there was an invitation to the upcoming ball. Was the princess really this desperate? Even when we were together she had never invited me to the ball, too afraid of what her people might think. I threw the invitation in the garbage and turned on my TV. Suddenly a hash in space appeared and a pale face popped through.

"Hey Marcy, what's up?"

"Oh hey Marshall, something wrong in the kingdom?" Marshall Lee, or my closest friend from the vampire clan, was also King to the people I ruled over. Technically speaking we were "married" but we both agreed it was bogus and agreed to just be friends.

"Yeah, you better come quickly, there's some guy who's promising the land of Ooo and all its subjects. He has some followers and might try a coup soon. My sources say if we don't start making our presence known he might try to take the crown from the both of us."

"You mean to the very clan that tried to kill me 25 years ago?" He chuckled remembering how a group of them had tried poisoning me and the looks on their faces when they learned that they had failed. A serious look crossed his face after, and this time I knew he meant business.

"They're starving Marcy, not everyone can survive off color like you. They need new hunting grounds." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Usually when the hunting was scarce the clan would move, why weren't they doing that now? I took out my map as Marshall floated right next to me and we discussed where to move our people. Running the kingdom, especially one with disloyal subjects, was hard enough but now they were angry and who knew what they were capable of. We finally came up with a solution but we'd have to make an appearance and a speech.

"Alright, now that that's over, you can leave."

"You mean you don't want to have some fun tonight?" He laughed and I punched him in the arm and chuckled.

"Don't push it." He scoffed and turned his eyes midnight black.

"Come on Marcy, I know you've got a thing for me. It's why you married me."

"You mean the arranged marriage between you and my father?"

"Aw come on, you know he created me just so we could rule the kingdom together and eventually the nightoshpere." His eyes turned back, I had to admit we were a perfect match but after such a long time of marriage you start to get bored. "In my opinion I think you'd make a wonderful ruler my queen." He bent down and kissed my hand.

"I'm already a great ruler, now go get me a strawberry you peasant." he chuckled darkly and floated backwards. Incidentally it was in the direction of the trash can, when he spotted the invitation he picked it up.

"Whoa what's this Marcy?"

"Oh that? The Princess decided to grace me with her presence." He looked at me angrily, I guess remembering how she hurt me before.

"Don't do this Marcy, you were a wreck last time."

"I'm not, that's why it was in the trash," he nodded slowly.

"Or, you could make an appearance." I looked up obviously confused. "Maybe this time you'll have a King by your side." King? I mean we ruled the kingdom together but it's not as if we ever made appearances together, especially in the candy kingdom. What the glob was he talking about?

"Marshall spit it out,"

"Get her back Marcy, she deserves it, squash any thought of coming back to you." I felt a twist in my stomach.

"Marshall I don't want to hurt her, plus we have the speech that day."

"But think about it, the most damage it could do is get her jealous, plus making an appearance at such a public event would make us look stronger, it might scare off the rebels." I looked at the boy across from me.

"I suppose, but we'll have to make it convincing if that's the angle we want to take."

"Yeah, wear your royal garb, the short black one." I smirked, remembering the last time I wore it.

"You just want a repeat of the last time I wore it." He flushed and struggled to make a coherent sentence.

"I-I no, that's not it, I-I" I laughed and floated past him.

"I'm kidding, geez." He blushed and hissed loudly. "Oh shut up, we still have a speech to make and you have to get our royal stuff ready."

"Alright, fine." A few seconds passed before I heard his signature chuckle. "I guess we're finally getting that first date." I blushed. "Hey Marcy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no other person I'd rather run this demented kingdom with." We both blushed; the moment passing quickly, Marshall could be a real softy sometimes.

"Glob Marshall," I leaned into him making it look as if I was really flattered. "I didn't know you were so cheesy." We both laughed and with that we spent all night and a good deal of the morning writing. At some point we fell asleep midair, I had to admit, even though the marriage wasn't real I was really glad he was my husband and not some jerk like Ash.

Marshall's POV

The day of the speech and ball I could see Marcy was really nervous; I clutched her hand squeezing it lightly. Marcy was right, behind the demonic façade I really was soft, but I couldn't help the person I was before the transformation. The only person who could bring that out of me was Marceline, and that's because I knew her before I was Vampire King, when I was just a teenage guy trying to survive the collapse of society and the mushroom war.

"You're gonna do great Marcy." She smiled and we went forward to speak to our people. I had to admit, even though she could be a real pain, Marcy knew how to deliver a good speech. Our people looked at us differently when we made appearances together. I knew we gave them hope, or at least they feared us together. Once her part was over I announced our plan of movement and overall it went really well. We left them to go to the ball; I was dressed in a prewar tuxedo which I knew Marceline loved, while she wore her ancient black dress. Overall we were meant to be the power couple of any event. Even if we didn't actually have feelings for each other anymore.

"_Marshall?"_

"_Yes my Queen?" I could tell her voice was quivering._

"_I-I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I know we've ruled this kingdom together, but Glob I can't be in this marriage anymore." Her words stung but they rang so true._

"_Marcy, if we get divorced we'll be doomed, we have to stay together. They'll kill us quickly." She grew angrier and angrier, but she knew I was right._

"_Look, I don't want to live here anymore, I want to travel the world. Work on my music, see other people."_

"_I understand that, but we have to stay married."_

"_Ugh this is impossible." I grew kind of irritated._

"_Look I know I'm not the greatest person, but I'm so much better than the demons your dad wanted to set you up with. So why can't you just stay married?"_

"_I took vows Marshall, vows I didn't mean."_

"_Do whatever you want, go tour the world, leave me here to die alone!" she stepped backwards obviously trying to get away from my growing form._

"_Marshall, calm down, I didn't say we had to get divorced okay? I can stay if you want." I calmed down again, seeing that same scared teenage girl from the woods where I first met her._

"_No, Marcy, I want you to be happy. Happy wife happy life right?" We both laughed at the prewar reference clearing up the tension in the room. When we fought it was always brief._

"_Okay fine, how about I leave you here to rule the kingdom, but anything you ever need. I promise to be there. No matter what, and if it doesn't work out then I'll come back here and live with you._

Thank Glob it worked out fine, I secretly felt the same way. When she left I felt the freedom to do as I wished without a second opinion and felt free to see other people. It worked out for the best, but seeing Marcy in her old dress reminded me of a time when we were happily married.

When we got to the castle the party was already in full swing, the guard asked for our invitations, Marcy had hers but I lacked one.

"Yours sir?"

"Sorry, I didn't know husband and wife needed separate invitations. Did you know that my Queen?"

"No Marshall, I didn't know the King of the vampire clan would need one when his Queen was personally invited by the princess herself."

"My apologies King Marshall, go on ahead, and enjoy the night." I stuck out my tongue and he squirmed backwards obviously afraid. I chuckled and Marcy jabbed me sharply.

"Play nice."

"Oh come on that was funny,"

"Okay just a little." She giggled as the doors to the ballroom opened widely. I looked around seeing the royalty from all of Ooo. We weren't exactly welcomed warmly; actually it was the complete opposite as people stopped talking and turned their heads to glare at us. It didn't help that one of the guards felt the need to formally introduce us.

"Now entering are the King and Queen of the Vampire clan, current heirs of the nightoshpere." Everyone turned around without a second glance.

"Well that could have gone better."

"You could say that again." We laughed and headed to our table, where there was obviously only one seat available next to the princess herself. Subtle.

"We could get different seats if you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful sweetie, how about over there by the fire princess?" we both turned leaving a shocked princess in our wake. I leaned into her ear smiling.

"I see we're laying it on thick, let the fun begin." She laughed and we sat down at a table with tin foil, we introduced ourselves making sure to keep a formal face, we wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression of us.

Princess Bubblegum's POV

I turned to see Marceline and another Vampire walk through the front door. He looked handsome, and just like Marceline's type if she ever had one. However I noticed how she clung to him and how they looked so comfortable, holding hands and laughing making me seethe. That should be me, although we never made a public appearance, she should not be with whoever the Glob this is.

"Now entering are the King and Queen of the Vampire clan, current heirs to the nightoshpere." WHAT? Did the guard say King? As in Married? As in My Marceline was with another man? This didn't make any sense, my blood boiled as they made their way over to my table, at least there was only one seat available.

"Oh, um Marshall, I guess there's only one seat."

"We could get different seats if you'd like." The way he looked at her disgusted me, I didn't know if I could stand much more of this. She nodded her head and to my surprise they left and sat by Flame Princess. Was she serious? He thanked the whispered in her ear which absolutely drove me crazy. If I seriously had to see them flirt all night I might just kill somebody. Especially since Marceline looked particularly ravishing, her legs seemed to go on for miles and I could just, well for lack of a better word, fuck her.

As we finished up our meals and the dancing began I started toward Marceline, hopefully she'd be in the mood to dance. Before I got there though, King Marshall took her hand and they stood up to dance. I clenched my hands in a fist and grabbed the person nearest me. I tried dancing with her all night, but Marshall seemed to have incredible stamina not leaving her side once. If she wasn't in the mood to talk I wouldn't pressure the subject, in fact the gentleman I had been dancing with was actually a nice guy, and he introduced himself as Sir Gumball. I would have definitely been more interested had the vampires not been there. I saw Marshall finally leave her and took the opportunity to excuse myself to talk to her.

"Hello Marceline, can we uh, find somewhere private to talk?"

"Why can't we just stay out here?" I looked around to see if there was anywhere quieter to talk, but I guess she took this to mean I was still embarrassed by her because she went completely babies on me.

"Oh my Glob you're still worried about what these people think of you? Seriously? They worship the very floor you stand on and you're still embarrassed to talk to me. I honestly don't even know why you even bothered apologizing."

"Wait Marcy, don't you walk away from me, I-"

"Is there a problem here?"

"No Marshall, the princess here was just making her intentions clear."

"Oh and what would these intentions be exactly?"

"I just came by to make a formal, royal apology. My prior behavior was uncalled for and rude. Also congratulations on your wedding." They both started laughing, irritated I said "I'm sorry I didn't quite get the joke."

"It's nothing Princess bubblegum, it's just you're a couple hundred years late." I sucked in a bit of air. How much hadn't Marceline told me? More to the point, did this mean all those times she went to her kingdom she was with Marshall? Did this mean I really was just a plaything to her?

"Well, I'm very happy for the two of you. I hope you enjoy the evening." I tried leaving with my dignity intact, which was the best I could do considering I felt like crying right there and then. I walked over to my butler clutching my forehead and asked him to make sure everything went as planned. Suddenly I wasn't feeling very well.

Marceline's POV

I saw Bonnie clutching her head and knew immediately we had gone too far. We shouldn't have joked around as much, she was obviously trying and I felt like such a jerk for not accepting the apology. I turned to Marshall.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Do you remember how weak and broken you were the day she broke up with you? I stayed by your bedside for a week before all your burns cleared up and you were strong enough to walk. She got off easy." I sighed; he always was a little more protective of me.

"Hey, I'm not feeling my best, let's go home okay?" In reality I feared what he might do if he got too angry. Thankfully he bought it and offered to carry me back to the cave. Once we got home I offered him the couch for the night. He accepted and sat down.

"Marcy this couch is, like, really uncomfortable. I think I'd rather float or sleep with you instead." I blushed, we hadn't shared the same bed since the night I left him to go tour the world. He must have caught my silence because he quickly retracted the statement saying, "Or go to the nightoshpere."

"No it's fine you don't have to make that long trip, we can share my bed if you want. Just keep your hands to yourself." He smirked and crossed his undead heart and swore to die again. I didn't know how much I missed being comforted by someone till that night. The only problem was that it was with the wrong person.

**Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is mostly a Bubbline chapter, I know many of you are Marshall Lee fans but bear with me. Also just a reminder that it is rated M for a reason. As always Adventure time isn't mine, and enjoy.**

Bubblegum's POV

Once I got into my room I lied down and threw my dress off. How could I have been so stupid? A princess falling in love a vampire, a monster according to most candy people. But how could someone help falling in love with the girl I knew. _Thought I knew_. Obviously she had changed quite a bit, or maybe she had returned to her old self? That was the hardest part of it all, Marceline could be a different person entirely and I wouldn't know anything about it. Ugh, all this thinking made my brain hurt.

"Princess," a knock came at the door, "there's a person here to see you."

"Pepps I'm kind of tired, tell them to come again another day or something."

"Very well, but he says the kingdom he comes from is very far away and he might not be able to."

"Very well if it can't be helped, tell him to give me a moment to change, I'll come out when I'm ready."

"Of course Princess." I changed as quickly as I could, throwing on my gown roughly and looking to see if I was at least presentable. I walked out to see the guy I'd been dancing with before, what was his name? Sir Gum-something.

"Hello Princess, sorry for bothering you, I wouldn't even be up here if it weren't for the current dilemma I find myself in."

"Hello, sorry but I have many subjects and have forgotten your name."

"Oh yes of course, my apologies, President Gumball milady." He bent down and kissed my hand, I could have sworn he had introduced himself differently. I shrugged it off though, it wasn't that important anyway.

"President Gumball, I was unaware of any princes by that name, what kingdom do you preside in?" He chuckled.

"You are mistaken Princess, this is not a kingdom but a republic. Although it is one much like this one, my people vote for their leader." I gasped.

"Fascinating, do your people vote you as their king or do they-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt princess, but we could discuss politics and its principles later. I find myself in a very, well, sticky situation. My people, as you know are free governing, but we lack any sort of protection from those who wish to attack us. Although we have the largest standing army in our surrounding we do not have any defenses."

"And who, may I ask wishes to attack such a free kingdom?"

"No one has officially come with us with a threat, however there are rumors, milady. Rumors of demons moving in nearby. They wish to hunt in the forests surrounding us. I fear if we cannot protect ourselves we will fall victim to anarchy and destruction."

"Very well, and what would you have me do?"

"Why Princess, your technology and knowledge is world renowned. We wish to borrow your services, to create defenses. In return we promise an alliance, use of our army, and of course payment." An alliance with such a formidable kingdom was always a good thing; however these people were free spirited and probably less loyal to their government. What was to say that a revolution couldn't come at any moment? This was also a fairly new kingdom; it was not in any of the history books and had only come to our attention now. However they were strong and if Gumball was any indicator they were intelligent and at least had some sort of moral rightness.

"Very well, I accept these terms, however I will not build weapons, I will build protection such as the ones I have here in my very own kingdom."

"Of course Princess, defenses only."

"Very well I shall come down to your kingdom next week with a prototype of the large candy machine. We can work on perfecting it there." He smiled widely and thanked me again, finally when he left I got to lie down and wrap myself in my blanket. Sleep, thankfully, came quickly amidst thoughts of science and technology.

Marceline's POV

I woke up to find my bed surprisingly empty, Marshall hadn't stayed, and instead he had left a note.

_Dearest Marceline,_

_I know you felt uncomfortable with me in your bed last night, so I left as soon as you fell asleep. I hope this is Okay. Anyway, as usual I shall stay in touch via courier. I'll try to make the move without a hitch but should your services be needed I'll send someone to request them. We shouldn't need them though because you made such a rocking speech._

_ Love always,_

_ Your totally hot husband._

I laughed, how smug could he get? After the letter I felt a familiar lonely depression descend into the house. Enough was enough, I had to resolve this Bubblegum thing, no more mixed emotions and unsure feelings, it was all or nothing for me. I grabbed my bass and sunhat; it was before dawn so I should be okay till then.

As I got closer and closer I could feel my stomach going bananas, I hadn't done this since we had broken up and I was nervous. Would she insist on talking? Or would we forget about that entirely? I tapped hard on the closed window; she quickly looked around dazed and confused. Glob she was so cute, I tapped again and she turned in my direction. My body felt electrified as she walked up to the window.

"Marceline do you have any idea what time it is? What could you possibly want at this hour?"

"Bonnie, I needed to see you, I-I" she sighed and opened it a little wider to allow me in.

"Does King Marshall know you're here?" the jealousy and hurt was evident, I didn't know what to say so I panicked and kissed her. She didn't react at first, but after a few seconds she deepened it by wrapping her arms around my neck. I was very aware of the proximity of the bed; she took the lead pulling me towards it. We tugged at each other's clothing, feeling the heat already building and throwing them aside. I lay on top of her, she was breathing heavily as I nipped at her neck, leaving marks all over it.

"Please Marcy, I-I need you to-oh!" I pulled down her shorts roughly and touched her most sensitive part. I had to feel her clench around my fingers and soon. I slipped one inside her slowly.

"F-Faster Marcy, oh Glob!" I kissed her so she wouldn't scream and started pumping faster, inserting two more increasing my pace. I started kissing her collar and rubbing her nipple.

"I-I'm going to Oh yes, right there! Oh!" I kissed her hard and she came into my hand. She was breathing heavily wrapping her arms around me.

"I need you too Bonnie." She closed her eyes and we lied there, completely comfortable wrapped in each other's arms. This felt so right.

I woke up to a burning sensation on my left side; I started hissing and flew under the bed to shield myself. The room was quickly engulfed in the stupid sun and I couldn't get out until Bubblegum woke up. Which actually took longer than I expected but when she did wake up she called after me.

"Marceline?" she started shifting on the bed pushing harder on my stomach.

"Uh down here." Bonnibel stuck her head down and smiled at me.

"What are you doing down there?"

"The sun." I hissed and she quickly realized it, she stood up to go draw the shades. Once the sun was tucked away I came out from under the bed to see Bonnibel wearing _just_ my sweatshirt. I could feel a shudder go up my spine. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist bring me down to the ground.

"We need to talk."

"Uh-huh" was all I could muster out as she took my hand and dragged me to the bed. She sat me down, and to my utter disappointment started dressing. Once she finished she sat down next to me.

"I'm not a plaything Marceline; I won't be someone's mistress."

"And I won't be ignored any longer; we both have conditions for this relationship Bonnibel. But first you have to understand that my marriage with Marshall. It's for appearances only; we haven't even lived in the same house since I left." I could see a sigh of relief exit her, but she quickly tightened up again.

"Well how do you explain last night? You didn't act like just friends then." I rolled my eyes, she was totally jealous.

"Stop acting jealous Bonnie, it's not like you don't do the same thing with Finn or that Gumball guy. Marshall has been there for me at every turn like a good husband and friend. We have a special friendship and if you can't handle it then I should go."

"No-don't, it is okay, as long as you know I can't parade you around like he can. I have an appearance to keep with my people. And you aren't their favorite person, so…" I sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Why is this so complicated-ugh! I just want to go out and be able to hold your hand without people giving me stares. Is that so much to ask?"

"And I want to trust that when you go away you won't be fooling around with your husband, I wish you didn't have a husband in the first place! We can't always get what we want Marceline." I sighed, she was right, and of course she drew the short stick when it came to this relationship.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Except you can trust Marshall and me alone. He might mean a lot to me, but he's not the one I think about at night." I propped myself on my elbows looking up to see her reaction. She smiled widely and bent down to kiss me. It was getting pretty intense when there was a loud knock on the door. I groaned and floated towards the window sunhat atop my head.

"Come see me tonight." A devilish grin passed her face as she closed the window. I nodded and flew away towards my cave for some much needed rest.

As promised I came back once the sun had gone down and found the window to be opened, I floated around but saw no one. Instead I found a small note on her pillow.

_Went out quickly, will be back soon._

I groaned and floated around. What am I supposed to do while she's gone? I didn't even bring my bass. Maybe she had something fun to do somewhere in here. I started looking around, curious as to what had changed in the time we'd spent apart. It wasn't snooping really, just satiating a minor curiosity.

"What's this?" there was a tome opened on her desk and the title read. Dark Creatures: a defensive guide. My curiosity had been piqued and I started reading some of the notes in the margins.

_While it is almost impossible to kill a demon, rare metals such as silver can severely injure them._

_Wooden stakes have often been used in history to send demons back to their realm: Night-O-Sphere._

_Profoundly animalistic creatures such as vampires and werewolves can be lured in by the smell of blood or in this case candy._

_The Sun is a great weapon against most dark creatures, if held under too long they will start to decay._

What the Glob was she doing with this? As if on cue the princess walked in with a look of anger.

"Ugh I just hate the ice King, he can be so ugh!" Calm down Marcy, don't just to conclusion, and just mention it casually.

"Hey bonnie, what the heck is this?" Smooth Marcy.

"Huh? Oh that's just some research on how to defend a kingdom from evil creatures."

"Yeah I got that, but why are you researching it?"

"Oh, just a favor to another kingdom, something about demons crashing their place. No biggie, I'm just creating a defense for them." Okay that seemed logical enough.

"Okay, so what are we doing tonight Princess?" Just then Finn and Jake came calling at her window.

"HEY PB, down here!" I rolled my eyes and watched her casually walk to the balcony.

"Hello Finn the human!"

"Yo PB, Jake and I were wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with us. We're inviting Lady and a couple others."

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun! I'll meet you down there!" she turned around and as if just realizing I was there stopped.

"Oh wait, did you want to do something else tonight?"

"Well I was thinking of doing," I leaned in closely brushing my teeth against her ear, "something." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And that would be?" I wanted to lay her down and have my way with her right then and there but I figured teasing her would be so much more fun.

"Nope never mind, completely slipped my mind," I stepped onto the ground making sure to make a show of walking to the door. "I'm totally into this whole movie night thing, see ya there." She pouted.

"Tease."

"See you tonight baby, bring something cozy, wouldn't want you to be," I glided up to her again, "Uncomfortable." She reddened as I floated out the window in the hall where Finn and Jake couldn't see me. I rushed back to my cave to find a note nailed to my door, I was reading a lot of notes lately. I went inside, put on my tightest tank top, shortest shorts and a large sweater to cover it up. Tonight was definitely gonna be fun.

I got to the get together, which was really just Lady, Finn, FP, Jake, and PB. I laughed at how well coupled everyone was, except only two were known to everyone.

"Hey guys I got your note, sorry I'm late, I got kind of distracted." I quickly glanced to Bonnie, she blushed and turned away. I noticed she had taken my advice and wore sweatpants and my shirt.

"No problem Marcy there are some strawberries in the kitchen."

"Aw thanks guys, you want anything else from the kitchen?" a barrage of requests came for other snacks.

"I might need some help, Princess would you like to help me? I hear you're great at serving things."

"Sure why not," we walked to the kitchen and she gave me a quick peck on the lips when no one was looking. "I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind but I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm sure you will, you look cozy tonight by the way."

"As do you." She hadn't noticed me walk up behind her.

"That's because I'm not wearing anything under here." It was a total lie but her reaction was great, she immediately turned around just to have my body pressed up against hers.

"What's taking so long? The movie's about to begin!" I smirked and floated away leaving a fidgeting princess wanting more.

"Be right there!" I called back.

"Make sure to grab the desserts won't you Bonnie?" I sat down on the couch with a smug expression on my face. "So what kind of movie are we watching?"

"I chose this really scary movie from my father's collection," flame princess hadn't taken her seat yet since she was setting it up. Bonnie came in at that moment and decided to sit next to Finn instead of me.

"That sounds really interesting, I'm sure we will all enjoy it." Always the diplomat, as soon as Flame princess turned around and saw Bonnie with Finn a streak of anger went through her eyes which went unnoticed by everyone except me and probably BMO. Flame Princess had no choice but to sit next to me.

As the movie started I could see Finn and the princess getting closer, she was practically sitting on his lap! I watched Flame princess cast a murderous look before noticing me watching her. I signaled for the kitchen and we both got up silently. As soon as we got there Flame princess started interrogating me about Princess Bubblegum and Finn's relationship. I told her it was all innocent but she didn't believe me. I sucked on a delicious red strawberry.

"I'm telling you they are completely platonic, she can just be an airhead sometimes, just don't lose your temper."

"As if you know anything about me, Abadeer." I scoffed, who did she think she was?

"Oh please, I know everything about your kingdom, I was there when it was built, and I also know your personal long history with evil. I also know you're trying to be good and that Finn isn't wearing that tin foil suit for fashion."

"Okay so you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you." I rolled my eyes.

"You want to know more about me? Look me up in the history books, there's about 500 years' worth of my life there."

"I can't touch books." I felt bad for retorting back so indiscriminately.

"Sorry, I just don't usually have people so interested in me. There's really not much to share, what you see is what you get."

"Where's your husband?"

"Oh Marshall usually takes care of the kingdom. He likes all that royal stuff, signing things, telling demons what to do. I take care of the fear and fights in the kingdom."

"I mean why have I never seen you with him except at the ball."

"Why princess, have you been watching me from afar?" She blushed slightly, but interestingly enough she mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"I said you're kind of a celebrity in the Fire Kingdom, father worships your feet."

"Oh yeah, Queen of all evil and stuff, whatever."

"How can you be so calm about such a title?"

"Princess, one thing I've learned in the past 1,000 years is that you can't let other people tell you who you are. I know I'm not evil, a title is just a title." She nodded slowly; the lights went on in the living room, Bonnibel walked into the kitchen coolly.

"What's happening here?"

"Nothing Princess, I was just about to take my sweatshirt off." Her eyebrows shot up at the suggestion looking between the two of us.

"Oh yes it is quite stuffy in here, I don't see the problem." She quickly looked to Flame Princess with a surprised look on her face.

"Marceline what?" Before she could say anything I took it off and her jaw dropped as my outfit obviously turned her on.

"Come on I think Finn's putting in another movie. This one is supposed to be really scary." Flame Princess left in a hurry making sure to sit next to Finn this time. The only seat available was now the arm chair.

Bonnie took the seat; I floated right above her lap giving her a very full view. She squeaked a bit and swallowed hard. Once the movie started she immediately used me as her comfort thing, I sat on her lap to make the position more comfortable. She buried her head into my shoulder and I could feel a grin creeping onto my face. On a particularly scary part we both turned into each other, foreheads touch. I could see her blushing; I kissed her lightly and then turned back to the movie. She brought me closer and whispered, "you look so adorable right now I could sit here forever." I smiled widely, knowing that if I had the choice I would too.

**Tried to incorporate more Bubbline in this chapter chapter, what do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the latest installment, I hope you guys like it.**

I sat in bed, waiting for Marcy to show up for the night, in the past few weeks she had made it a habit to stop by. Even if it was for just a moment it was the highlight of my day, today however she was late and I was getting worried that there would be no visit today. Just then my butler opened the door apologizing for the intrusion but saying it was urgent. I took the letter he had in his hand and read it carefully, apparently the demons had decided to attack and the defense was working but since it was night time they would have to wait till daybreak to successfully quell the attack. I had to admit when I first built the gumball machines they weren't perfect, and was truly worried about the President of that small Kingdom.

"Whatcha got there Bonnie?" I jumped and clutched my chest.

"Honestly why do you always have to do that! It's not funny!"

"Okay I'm sorry, what's got you all riled up?"

"Nothing, I just hate when you do that, it's so distasteful."

"Oh here we go again," she had whispered it but I still caught it, I don't know why but I was not in the mood to put up with her attitude.

"What was that?"

"I said here we go again, because _obviously _since I'm not perfect enough for _your highness _she _must _point out every little thing which isn't exactly proper."

"All I said was that I hate when you scare me, is that really why we're fighting?"

"No Bonnibel, we're fighting because I always seem to be the one apologizing. Everything I do is so improper and so distasteful. Marceline don't do this, Marceline stop it, Marceline that's distasteful."

"Well maybe if you acted like your position you might be able to fit better in society, maybe then my people would accept you!"

"Are you saying it's my fault people think I'm some monster? Let me tell you Bonnibel I am a monster, I am distasteful, and I have been for over 1,000 years. I'm not going to change."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this, you're impossible."

"I'm impossible? All I have ever done is tried pleasing you; obviously I'm not good enough for you, why don't you go play with your beloved gumball?"

"Maybe I will, and then maybe you'll have a faithful marriage and stay in your realm of monsters where you belong!" I covered my mouth quickly, I shouldn't have said that, Oh glob I should not have said that. She just stood there, shocked and angry. "Wait I didn't-"

"Save it, I'm out of here." She stared at me almost expecting me to stop her. I really didn't think she would leave but just then a tear in the fabric of space opened and a demon appeared.

"Your highness, you must come quickly I'm afraid I've lost enough time filling out the paperwork to get here, it's King Marshall. He's fallen in battle." Her face fell quickly.

"What happened? Is he Okay? Never mind that, where is he?"

"The sun my Queen, he tried protecting us from a group of candy soldiers." His voice faltered, which was very strange for something that looked like it scared children for fun. "They took him prisoner and held him in the sun for all to see his suffering. We tried saving him, but h-he-"

"Stop please," there were tears in her eyes, "just tell me where he is."

"Camp your highness." She didn't even take a second glance at me as she disappeared into the tear. Then I was alone, did he say candy people?

Marceline's POV

I stared at Bubblegum unbelievingly; she said I was a monster, again. I was getting tired of the same exact fight over and over, it was honestly so tiring. A scream from a distance alerted me that a hole to the nightoshpere had been opened.

"Your highness, you must come quickly I'm afraid I've lost enough time filling out the paperwork to get here, it's King Marshall. He's fallen in battle." I was shocked to say the least. Marshall had as much strength as I did, if something brought him down; well let's just say things weren't looking very bright.

"What happened? Is he Okay? Never mind that, where is he?" I felt panicked.

"The sun my Queen, he tried protecting us from a group of candy soldiers." His voice was shaky and I could feel my own heart breaking and tears spring up. How bad was this? "They took him prisoner and held him in the sun for all to see his suffering. We tried saving him, but h-he-"

"Stop please," there were tears in her eyes, "just tell me where he is."

"Camp your highness." I left in a hurry; we both flew to the camp infirmary as quickly as possible. When I saw him I let out an angry yell, the doctor immediately came out to see what had happened. He bowed quickly and told me he was far too burned for any analysis.

"What do you mean he's too burned for analysis?! Do you mean he's going to die?!" The cold doctor kept his expression neutral which infuriated me further.

"It appears that we will just have to wait and see, we have applied cream but that is all we can do for now." I turned away disgusted by the man and his white coat. I saw the barely recognizable figure, his skin was covered in boils and everything but what was covered by clothing was burned. I sobbed grabbing his hand and falling into the chair next to the bed.

"Marshall don't die baby, please, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Your highness, I'm sorry to interrupt, but our unit is without a leader and we fear the attackers may come back." I sniffed and cleared my throat. I stood up with conviction feeling the power radiating from my very core.

"Set up a trap, similar to the ones we used in the years after the second night-O war. Spare no expense, round up every troop. Tell them, tell them we are going to avenge the king's fall." He nodded, smiling almost. I wiped the tears from my cheeks; I looked back seeing his disfigured face. A deep sense of regret filled me, how could I have ever turned my back on him? I treated him like shit and now he was lying in a bed dying.

I changed into my old warrior suit and left the infirmary determined. Every troop was lined up in front of me, I was surprised at first to see so many, but I figured nothing could unite a people so much as a tragedy could. No one had every treated them as well as Marshall had, not even me.

"Tonight King Marshall risked his life for all of us, if he dies know that I see it as not a simple death, but as murder. Does everyone know my punishment for murder of another vampire?" The crowd yelled, "Death," altogether. "Our king has sacrificed his life for us, as a clan we're not very good at mourning. But I'll be damned if I don't see someone pay for this!" The crowd cheered a sense of togetherness which had never been seen before in any kingdom, especially one made up of half-demons.

The actions taken that night were not ones I am especially proud of; no mercy was given towards anyone who was found in a machine describing the ones which attacked the first night. Of the 300 vampires which went into the forest that night 250 came out the next morning. However, every machine was destroyed, every candy person found in them drained of all sugar and color. No mercy was given to the people who had almost killed the vampire King. Only one hunter escaped; the one who had targeted Marshall. However, the people felt a great satisfaction from the ruthless killing; they felt a unified as a people. That very night the people spread all over the abandoned forest and claimed the territory in the name of King Marshall. Once the very large border had been established the people hid in the densest part. After a week I decided I would give another speech to my people.

"King Marshall would be very proud of all of you, blood suckers and vegetarians alike." Suddenly a small boy came running from the very back and very large group of people walked through the newly unified clan, there seemed to be about 250, all from different clans and all with different leaders.

"Excuse me; are you Queen Marceline of the northern clan?" I nodded surprised at such the formal introduction.

"Speak." A rather bulky man wearing a fur coat came forward.

"Machines like the ones you have destroyed have brought down all of our clans. The great clans have all been decimated. Most of us are the only ones left in a clan that was once as large as yours. We ask," He gulped, "We ask that one single clan be formed."

"Very well, we've all been victims of a heinous genocide. There are those who would have us killed in the name of justice." Everyone seemed to agree, the newcomers were instantly accepted. "We cannot let our species die out just because some candy people think we're evil." An even louder cheer erupted. "We are a strong nation; it's time to let those people know we're here to stay." A final applause of approval was let out, a unified nation of vampires had never occurred in the history of the world. I looked around to see not monsters, but people, most of them were humans who turned at the end of the mushroom war. They were survivors, and like it or not they had chosen me as their undisputed leader. Unlike many other times no one contradicted me; it looked like a time of peace was going to follow this genocide.

For the next two weeks I was busy building up the nation of demons I had spawned. It was hard work, but I knew that Marshall would have teased me endlessly if I didn't get through it, if he ever woke up that is. I didn't go up to the infirmary often in that first month, but one night when the doctors thought he was going to die I made a vow to stay in there 24/7. All the work I did the next month was done in that white room. I counted the amount of visitors who came in. Almost everyone, if not everyone, came in to send their condolences. I was inspired by how caring my people could be, sure they were demons with no soul and dead hearts, but so was I.

Most nights I'd find myself lying next to Marshall, reading to him or playing my bass singing songs to him. I guess somewhere along the way I had fallen for him all over again. It was weird because he never talked, but I knew losing him would devastate me and I also knew that if he wasn't there I'd never be the same. I guess that's what Simon meant when she said, "you'll find a love one day that'll last eternity." I laughed a little at the irony.

Other nights I'd find myself crying into his shirt, endlessly drowning in tears and yelling at the cosmic owl for being so cruel all the damn time. No one deserved this fate, especially not Marshall; I'd find myself begging to switch places with him. Begging to die if he died because I couldn't imagine living without him.

And then one night a single thought crossed through my mind.

Oh Glob, what about Bubblegum?

**So what'd you guys think? I hope you like the direction it's going in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Marshall Lee's POV

"Alright, you all know your section leaders. As we discussed before, I will lead the first troops into the abandoned woods where we believe deer have been seen, then after we've cleared enough land we will send over word to move more vampires. Is that understood?" I large murmur grew. Over half of the populations were a beast like vampires known to the rest of the world. Our clan was different though, everyone had a conscious living in the post mushroom war world had that effect. Marceline and I had managed to train them; we eventually made a system that worked to turn them vegetarian. Many of them were humans turned, but when humans had run out our demon fathers and mothers had turned to feeding on half breeds. Anyway, the vampire clan was a strange and complex clan to say the least but no matter how many revolts we still cared about these beastlings. Even if they did try to kill me half the time.

Once the top ranking regiment assembled I led them across the wasteland border into the forests, I wondered again how many non-vegetarians actually still survived, maybe the training wasn't working as well as I'd thought. A troop interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me your highness, but when will we settle down? It seems day approaches and we still have not had anything to eat."

"We must continue I have packed plenty of red for the day. For those of you who haven't turned vegetarian yet I suggest sucking some emergency blood."

"Commander there are no blood suckers in this regiment, they opted to stay and wait for the area to be cleared." I sighed, even though they weren't as thoughtful as the vegetarians the blood suckers were often stronger and more rabid than the vegetarians. They were the brute force of the army and we were definitely at a loss without them.

"Very well, I respect the decision to leave them. We will just have to bear without them should we encounter anything."

"We don't need them!" cried a voice from the back; I grew into my large bat form.

"Who said that?" I hissed I could see the fear in the group; many had not yet mastered shape shifting. A smaller vampire was pushed to the front. "Do you think our forces would be as fearsome without them? Do you think you're better than them?" I was angry; I was also reminded of the bigotry and arrogance that plagued my nation. None of them had any respect for authority, they only feared their masters and of course Marceline and I.

"I o-only m-meant t-that." With my increased senses I heard a very soft cracking from behind.

"Shut up you stuttering fool, everyone shut the fuck up!" Not a peep came from anyone; I tried listening for more rustling. Suddenly a rather large gumball machine came out of nowhere.

"Demon Alert! Demon Alert!" More and more machines appeared, I could count at least 3 in the near vicinity. I looked to see my regiment; they were standing tall and in that moment I couldn't help but feel proud of the unruly crowd look so professional.

"Everyone back down! Don't raise any-!"I was surprised to feel my waist crushed as a large hand grabbed me. I struggled to break free but the sun decided now to come up. By then most of the vampires had escaped to the shadows. I saw two other vampires in the clutches of the machines. However, when I looked closer, I saw candy people in the machines operating them. All three of them opened and I saw a familiar hunter in mine.

"If it isn't Marshall Lee, what a surprise, didn't think you would come out this far. Usually I just see a couple rogue demons in these forests."

"Unhand me you sorry excuse for a candy person. Who built you these damn things?"

"Oh this?" he rubbed the glass proudly; "this was the work of a certain candy princess. Yeah tricked her into thinking I was some prince protecting his kingdom. Come to think of it she was pretty dense." The sun was rising quickly and I saw my men struggling.

"Unhand my two officers and leave me here, they'll die at the first sun beam."

"That's what I'm hoping, you hear that vampires! Soon your entire race will die out and we'll be rid of one more demon species!" He laughed evilly. I sneered and tried shape shifting, when the hands didn't break I started struggling shaping into anything that could help. Nothing did. "Nope, made this special Marsh, you'll die today." I started panting and the sun was now touching me. I screamed in pain while similar cries entered my ears.

"Don't call me that let them go!"

"I don't think so. Where are your soldiers now Marsh?" I could feel boils appearing on my skin now, the cries from the other two had died out. My vision was blurring and soon I was dropped to the ground.

"Soon, your entire kingdom will be nothing but ashes and that precious queen of yours will meet your same fate. Have fun burning Marshall." He left in the machine and the last thing I remember before blacking out was being carried by one of my soldiers.

I could remember coming in and out of consciousness, but the first time I woke up I saw Marceline sobbing into my chest and promising she would avenge me.

The next time I opened my eyes I could see Marceline yelling at some troops in her commander uniform. I didn't stay up long that time but couldn't help smile a little at how scared the little guy looked. After that I woke up several times to see her making up plans, or sleeping in the chair next to me. I knew it must have taken me at least a week for the boils to disappear and a couple more days for my body to recover enough to wake up fully.

When I finally did wake up though I felt her lying next to me, she was reading the war report to me. I closed my eyes and listened patiently waiting for her to finish, when she did I could feel a shift in her position. "Marshall please wake up, I need you, I know I've said this every day since I found out but Glob if you wake up I promise to never take you for granted ever again. Glob I miss you so much."

"You promise?" I managed to say through a hoarse whisper. She sat up quickly and looked at me in disbelief. The shock soon wore out and then she hugged me tightly, as if it was a dream and she was afraid of me leaving.

"Marshall! H-how much of that did you hear?" I chuckled.

"Marshall, oh handsome Marshall, I miss you and your sexy voice so much," I mocked. She fake punched me in the chest laughing a little. She then turned extremely serious.

"You were out for two months." I stopped laughing immediately, two months?! That just couldn't be right. "The doctor said if you stayed like this for much longer you wouldn't make it." There were tears now, she closed her eyes and was now holding on to me tightly. "I almost lost you." I held on to her knowing what she was going through, I felt the exact same way when I saw her lying down in a hospital bed burns covering her body and crying from the extremely rough breakup she had gone through.

"Marcy I would never leave you to rule these guys by yourself," I kissed her head and whispered softly, "I'd never leave you period."

"Sometimes you can be so soft Marsh." I chuckled softly; I realized then that I had never fallen out of love with her. We might have agreed that the marriage was a sham but that didn't mean I didn't ever love her.

"Yeah, but only when I'm around you." She looked up and smiled.

"Marshall, I-I was so scared that I would lose you. You're my best friend, my husband for Glob sakes, I'm sorry I left you like I did. I'm sorry I said what I did, y-you mean everything to me."

"Marceline you can be so soft sometimes, we're vampires, I was gonna wake up at some point." She was crying a little now and shaking her head while laughing at the same time. Anyone else would have been confused at the scene but no one knew her like I did.

"How is the kingdom?" I asked. This brought her back; she was sitting on the side of my bed holding my hand while I sat up now.

"Severely wounded, we've lost more vegetarians than bloodsuckers. The next time they decided to attack I was there, we were setting up and those machines were there, ready."

"How many have we lost?"

"Not as many as we could have, 50 maybe." I cringed, in a clan of 300 that was a severe number, and we're the largest of all the clans. Surely most of them would have been devastated by now.

"I alerted the other clans. We enacted this social clause, all the vampires are living under our kingdom now. Strength in numbers, ya know? There weren't many left, there were even rogue ones seeking us out. It's a clan of 500 now, they voted me Queen naturally. I've been ruling them for a month now."

"What about the hunters?"

"Mostly gone now, there's that one Gumball jerk that has seeked refuge in the princess' very own castle." She said this bitterly, she definitely broke off the "relationship" with the princess then.

"What's up with the princess?"

"She got ticked off that I left her room to see you, when I went back she had guards waiting for me. I learned that she was the one who built the robots in the first place; when I went to confront her about it the prick was having tea with her. I almost bit his head off right there."

"I knew that princess was a little too friendly toward the hunter at the ball, we kept it civil that night but if I had just killed him there this would have never happened." She sighed.

"It's definitely bittersweet, without all this happening I would have never taken control of the clans. We have lands now Marshall, people to run, and treaties to sign." I could see that in the past two months Marceline had grown up a lot. Not physically of course, but as a ruler she was forced to take on responsibilities alone without my help. I hugged her tightly.

"Glob Marcy I'm so proud of you, but it's time to wake up now." I put on my most serious expression. "The cosmic owl said my croak was near, I'm supposed to lay down now. I'll see you on the other side." Her eyes widened.

"No you jerk you're supposed to help me!" I rolled my eyes back and fell back and stopped breathing.

"Marshall Stop joking around!" she pounded my chest trying to get a reaction, on the third blow I coughed up, she was really started to hurt me now.

"Okay! Ow! Jesus Marcy, I just woke up from a near death experience and you're already abusing me?"

"Stop playing with my emotions Marshall, I'm serious I can't do this without you."

"Fine, geez, I'll help just don't hit me." She smirked and got up to leave.

"Yes King Marshall, I'll leave you alone now, I have a kingdom to run and you have rest to catch up on."

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
